Universe CO-08
'Universe CO-08 '''otherwise known as The "Kombat" Universe of the "Mortal Kombat" Universe is a crossover between V for Ventura and Mortal Kombat. Which combines characters from both the V for Ventura canon and Mortal Kombat canon into one storyline. This, like most AUs, focuses mainly on Blackjack and Skull rather than any other characters. The story for this AU seems to be a mix of both Mortal Kombat (2011) and The Mortal Kombat Movie with other story parts thrown in as well based on the 3D Era of the series and Mortal Kombat Annihilation, with some original story beats added as well. Plot ''The Plot is Still Ongoing, so certain things are subject to change. Blackjack gets invited to the Mortal Kombat Tournament on a remote island in the middle of the ocean. Due to the system allowing him to bring another fighter with him, he decides to bring Skull along with him. As the two speak, it is revealed that this is a tournament to protect Earthrealm, as they reach the island they are greeted by a middle-aged man named Shang Tsung who informs them of where the rest of the Fighters are currently resting. As the two head to the meeting area, they come across multiple fighters, two special forces members named Sonya Blade and Jackson Briggs, who inform them of The Black Dragon, a clan of criminals who are working for Outworld under the pretenses of power and money. Skull then also meets a group of four ninjas from the Lin Kuei clan. At this point that the fighters are called to the Courtyard to witness the first real fight of the tournament, as apparently some preliminary rounds were fought prior to the appearance of Jack and Skull. This first fight is between famous actor Johnny Cage and a Tarkatan, assumed to be Baraka. After the fight, Johnny meets with Skull who is an avid fan of some of his movies, recognizing his fan, Johnny signs his sunglasses and hands them to Skull, pulling out a second set as the next battle is prepped. Skull's name is called to the arena to fight against Reptile, both Jack and Johnny sike him up to fight the saurian, and he gets on stage, beating the hell out of Reptile and almost killing him, as he is sent to the infirmary, Jack tries to cheer Skull up to no avail and Skull walks off, only to be met by the Thunder God Raiden, who informs him that Reptile is fine and just as feisty as ever. With this, it is revealed that the fights are on break and Skull goes to meet other people. Skull meets up with Johnny Cage and meets a young man named Art Lean who is ecstatic to meet him when Skull asks about some sort of building room or technology center, Art informs him of two warriors nearby who were talking about technology, both of which apparently being part of the Lin Kuei clan as well. Upon meeting the two he is informed of the two, they are named Cyrax and Sektor and inform him of the fact that it seems like no laboratory is present on the island, at least not to the combatants. Skull is then convinced by Jack to meet and talk to the young woman with the blue streak in her hair, when he goes to meet her it is revealed that her name is Erica. When asked about some sort of workbench or repair station, Erica reveals that she has a portable one nearby and leads Skull to said workbench, she also offers to train him if need be. Skull goes to the workbench and decides to try to work on some tools, and Jack comes to inform him of the next fight about to start, Erica fighting against the Black Dragon leader Kano who she quickly and easily defeats. But soon after, as Erica and Skull get to working on Skull's project, the Tractor Gauntlet which can pull things toward you and launch them like a Gravity Gun. The two also start to work on Skull's experimental C.R.E.O.R suit. Soon after, however, the next battle is called, between Jack and a young princess named TinySatan and the two face each other in combat. To Be Continued... Characters Main Characters * Blackjack Edward Alphonse Ventura * Aiden "Skull" Jackson * Erica Straights * Charyl "TinySatan" Cipher Other Characters (In Order of Appearance) * Shang Tsung * Sonya Blade * Jackson "Jax" Briggs * Kuai Liang/Sub-Zero II * Tomas Vbrada/Smoke * Frost * Violet * Johnny Cage * Reptile * Raiden * Art Lean * Cyrax * Sektor * Kano Unnamed/Mentioned/Cameo Characters * The Black Dragon ** Kabal (Pictured) ** Erron Black (Pictured) ** Multiple other members mentioned * The Lin Kuei ** The Grandmaster (Mentioned by Kaui Liang and Sektor) ** Bi-Han/Sub-Zero (Mentioned briefly by Smoke) * Unnamed Tarkatan (Assumed to be Baraka, fought by Johnny Cage) * Unnamed Shaolin Monk (Assumed to be Kung Lao, seen by Skull) * Unnamed Native American (Assumed to be Nightwolf, seen by Skull) Category:Alternate Realities Category:Universe CO-08 Category:Crossovers